Love Sick
by Eurikka
Summary: "When you hold his hands, please make sure you hold them tight. Because you hold 'My World'. " RiRen? RiPetra?
Bukankah aku terlalu naif? Mengharapkan cinta dari seseorang yang tidak akan pernah melirikku. Aku bagaikan pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Mengharapkan cinta dari seseorang yang tidak akan ku miliki.

Aku, Eren Jaeger, hanya pemuda biasa yang mengharapkan cinta dari seseorang yang begitu sempurna, begitu sulit digapai dan tidak akan mungkin ku gapai. Bukankah aku begitu naif? Terus mengharapkannya, selalu sejak 2000 tahun lalu.

* * *

Love Sick

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime-sensei.

Summary : "When you hold his hands, please make sure you hold them tight. Because you are holding 'My World'."

Rated : T

Characters : Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman, Petra Ral, Armin Arlert, etc.

Genres : Alternative Universe, Modern Setting, Drama, Angst.

Warnings : Typos, abnormal, and lots of things.

* * *

Koridor Universitas Sina terlihat lengang hanya terlihat satu dua orang saja yang sedang berdiri di koridor itu. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah berlari di koridor yang lengang itu sehingga membuat suara berisik yang begitu mengganggu.

"Arghh, sial... aku terlambat lagi," ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil menuju ruang kelas teknik arsitektur.

Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu geser dihadapannya sembari menghela nafas panjang.

 _Tok.. tok... tok.._

Setelah mendengar seruan dari dalam ruangan, pemuda itu menggeser pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Jaeger, kau terlambat. Ini pertemuan pertama dan kau sudah berani terlambat dalam kelas yang ku ajar," sapa suara baritone sedetik setelah Eren masuk kedalam kelas dan suara itu berhasil membuat Eren merinding.

"M-maafkan saya, _sir_. Saya tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Eren membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Baiklah, kali ini ku toleransi kau, bocah," katapemilik suara baritone itu.

"T-terima kasih, _sir_." Eren senang bukan main dan disertai senyum mengembang di wajahnya juga sinar kebahagiaan dari mata bermanik hijau dan kuning itu, ia membungkukkan badannya pada sang dosen.

"Hn, kembali ke tempatmu, bocah." Pria itu dan melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Eren.

"B-baik, _sir_." Eren kemudian berlari kecil ke arah tempat duduknya yang kali ini bersampingan dengan Annie.

.

.

∞ Love Sick ∞

.

.

Kringg

"Baiklah, saya kira itu saja untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa minggu depan." pria itu merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya dan meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Sepertinya _Sir_ Levi tidak asing, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya." Eren merasa _deja vu_

Eren mengikuti setiap gerakan pria itu sampai punggung pria itu hilang dibalik pintu. Eren menghela nafas dan membereskan buku-bukunya kemudian memasukkan ke dalam tas punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba, Eren memegang kepalanya, ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya seperti habis dipukuli menggunakan palu, kepalanya sering kambuh.

"Eren, kau kenapa?" Mikasa menyentuh pundak Eren.

"M-mikasa? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Eren terkejut melihat Mikasa yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya

"Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Eren. Bukan balik bertanya." Mikasa sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Eren langsung memakai tasnya, pergi dari hadapan Mikasa.

"Dia kenapa?"

.

.

.

Eren berjalan tanpa arah, ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya akan membawanya.

Eren terus melanjutkan langkahnya, sampai dia berhenti di dekat pohon maple dan duduk di bawah pohon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa lelah itu pada pohon. Eren mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya, hanya dia dan beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang duduk di bangku yang tersedia di bawah pohon maple yang lainnya dan matanya tertuju ke arah jendela bangunan yang menampilkan seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat madu.

" _Sir_ Levi?" Eren menajamkan penglihatannya, "Dia sedang bersama siapa?"

Eren melihat Levi dan wanita itu sedang membicarakan entah apa itu, sepertinya sesuatu yang menyenangkan karena Eren dapat melihat wanita itu tertawa dan Levi yang terkenal tanpa ekspresi itu tersenyum tipis, sangat tampan. Dan Eren merasa hatinya perih, entah karena apa, Eren juga tidak mengetahui kenapa dia sakit melihat Levi dan wanita itu.

"Ren.. Eren... Eren!" Eren tersentak begitu dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan mengguncang bahunya agak kencang. ia melihat wajah khawatir Mikasa di depan matanya.

"Eren, kau menangis."

"E-eh?" Eren langsung memegang pipinya yang sudah basah oleh _liquid_ bening yang dihasilkan oleh mata indahnya dan segera dihapus oleh sang empunya.

"Eren, kenapa kau menangis?" Mikasa bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Mikasa melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi.

"A-aku tidak menangis Mikasa." Eren dengan menjawab dengan terbata, "Dan aku sedang tidak melihat apapun."

"Kau menangis, Eren." Mikasa kukuh dengan pernyataannya

"J-jangan beritahu siapapun aku menangis tadi." Eren segera beranjak dari duduknya, pergi mendahului Mikasa.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, Eren." Mikasa berlari menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Eren agar tidak tertinggal.

.

.

∞ Love Sick ∞

.

.

"Eren, Mikasa!" pemuda berambut pirang berlari kesetanan ke arah Mikasa dan Eren.

"Armin, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" Mikasa menatap Armin dengan heran, "Kau darimana saja?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" Armin menjawab dengan.

"Maafkan kami, Armin. Ada sesuatu hal yang harus kami kerjakan tadi." Eren menjawab pertanyaan Armin.

Belum sempat Armin bertanya lagi, Eren langsung menarik Armin dan Mikasa menuju perpustakaan. Dan kelakuan Eren itu mengundang pertanyaan besar Armin dan Mikasa.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan, mereka langsung duduk di meja panjang dekat jendela. Hanya beberapa orang saja di perpustakaan itu,

"Eren, kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu?' Armin heran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Eren berbeda hari ini," Mikasa menatap curiga ke arah Eren.

"Aku? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa," Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan taman universitas mereka, "Kalian berlebihan, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Eren melanjutan perkataannya karena risih oleh tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Eren, jika kau menghadapi masalah, berbagi saja dengan aku dan Mikasa," Armin menepuk pundak Eren

"Eren harus bercerita kepada kami," Mikasa menambahkan

"Terima kasih, kawan. Tapi sungguh aku tidak apa-apa dan aku berjanji aku akan bercerita kepada kalian jika aku mendapatkan masalah." Eren tersenyum manis kepada Armin dan Mikasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari buku dulu untuk dibaca," Eren kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung di angguki oleh Mikasa dan Armin.

Eren berjalan menuju rak buku sejarah, dia sebenarnya tidak sedang ingin membaca buku tetapi jika dia lebih lama duduk tanpa melakukan aktivitas sahabatnya pasti akan bertanya macam-macam kepadanya dan Eren bingung akan menjawab apa karena dia juga tidak tahu.

Eren melihat buku sejarah berjudul 'The Titans' dan buku itu berhasil membuat Eren penasaran, akhirnya Eren mengambil buku itu, Eren menduga buku itu pasti buku yang sangat lama, dilihat dari covernya yang terbuat dari kulit dan kertas yang digunakan juga sudah kuning dimakan usia. Eren membuka buku kuno itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Untuk kalian, 2000 tahun dari sekarang," Eren membaca judul bagian pertama buku itu, "Hah? Apa maksudnya ini?"

 _Sudah lebih dari satu abad manusia menghadapi musuh baru_

 _Perbedaan kekuatan antara umat manusia dan musuh baru mereka sangat besar_

 _Tak lama kemudian, manusia mendekati ambang kepunahan_

 _Manusia yang mampu bertahan hidup mendirikan tiga dinding. Dinding Maria, Dinding Rose dan dinding terdalam yaitu dinding Sina._

Eren membaca sekumpulan kalimat pada halam kedua buku itu dan seketika dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Eren menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak buku dibelakangnya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan erat. Muka Eren memucat dan peluh mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Eren memejamkan matanya dengan erat, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

" _Ibu!"_

Ia melihat ibunya di bawah reruntuhan bangunan.

" _Ibu masih di sana!"_

Eren melihat, ia dan Mikasa di bawa oleh seorang paman berambut pirang dan Eren melihat raksasa yang tersenyum mengerikan itu mengambil ibunya dari reruntuhan puing-puing rumahnya yang sudah hancur dan Eren melihat ibunya dipatahkan menjadi dua lalu dimakan oleh raksasa itu.

"Akhhh," Eren meremas rambutnya, berusaha menghilangkan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya dan ingtan yang entah dari mana sedang berputar bagaikan film pada kepalanya.

" _Hei, Eren. Apakah kau membenciku?"_

Eren melihat, seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan berjaket kulit dengan emblem dua sayap yang saling tumpang tindih duduk di dekatnya. Wajah lelaki itu buram tetapi Eren sepertinya mengenal pria itu.

" _Seharusnya aku percaya pada diriku sendiri,"_

Eren melihat, raksasa wanita menginjak seorang wanita berambut coklat madu sehingga wanita itu mati dengan posisi yang aneh di bagian bawah pohon. Eren melihat banyak sekali mayat disekitarnya.

" _Anda banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini,"_

" _Jangan khawatir, banyak bicara adalah kepribadianku,"_

DEG

Eren melihat Levi di hadapannya, memakai baju kaus putih polos dan celana bahan kain berwarna hitam.

" _Aku tidak bisa melindunginya,"_

" _Aku akan menikahinya esok, tetapi hari esok itu tidak pernah datang,"_

" _Aku kehilangannya untuk selama-lamanya."_

Dan semua gelap.

.

.

.

Eren membuka matanya dengan perlahan, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah khawatir Armin, Mikasa dan wanita berambut coklat jahe kemudia ia mendapatkan Levi duduk di sofa yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

Seketika Eren bangun dari tidurnya di bantu oleh Armin dan Mikasa, ia melihat ke arah Levi dan wanita itu secara bergantian. Ia ingat semuanya!

"Eren? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Eren memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Eren melemparkan tatapan bingung kepada orang-orang yang berada disitu.

"Kau pingsan di perpustakaan sambil berkata 'aku ingat semuanya' entah apa yang kau lakukan sampai begitu," jawab Armin

"Aku menemukan buku ini saat kau pingsan," Levi melemparkan buku 'The Titans' itu ke pangkuan Eren.

"A-ah, buku ini," Eren lirih mengelus buku yang berada dipangkuannya itu

"Apakah buku itu mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?" Levi tanpa memandang ke arah Eren dengan satu alis terangkat, heran.

"Ya, buku ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang... hilang." Eren tertawa getir.

Hening beberapa saat tercipta di ruangan serba putih itu sebelum Levi pergi tanpa pamit dari ruangan itu dan disusul oleh Petra.

"Eren, kau mau berbagi cerita kepada kami?" tanya Armin memecah keheningan

"Tak ada yang dapat aku ceritakan kepada kalian," Eren tak mengalihakan pandangannya dari buku itu.

"Aku tau, Eren. Aku tau semuanya," Mikasa menyahut"Aku tau tentang buku itu, aku tau tentang peristiwa yang ada di dalam buku itu dengan baik."

"Kau tidak perlu merahasiakannya, Eren." Armin berkata untuk membantu Mikasa agar Eren percaya dengan mereka, "Kami saksi hidup kisah kasihmu untuknya, Eren."

"Kami sadar dengan masa lalu sebelum kau mengetahui semuanya hari ini," Mikasa menatap ke arah jendela yang menampilkan langit yang bersih tanpa awan, "Aku sudah berusaha dengan keras agar kau tidak mengingat semua kejadian menyakitkan di masa lalu. Dan kau bertemu pria sialan itu di kehidupan ini dan mendapatkan semua kunci ingatanmu."

Eren tercengang dengan pengakuan kedua sahabatnya tersebut, ternyata mereka menyembunyikan semua ini demi dia agar dia tidak dapat mengingat semua kenangan pahit itu. Tetapi lagi-lagi takdir berkata lain dan akhirnya dia mengingat semua itu, terputar dengan jelas di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak.

"Dan sejarah sudah terulang kembali," Eren mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit langit bersih ruangan itu, "Dan lagi aku akan berakhir seperti kehidupan sebelumnya, hahaha," Eren tertawa getir berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya setelah mengatakan itu, berusaha terlihat tegar.

"Eren! Sejarah tidak boleh terulang, kau harus bahagia di kehidupan ini, Eren." Armin menggenggam tangan Eren .

"Dia sudah mendapatkan wanita pujaannya, dia sudah mendapatkan wanita yang telah gagal ia lindungi, dia sudah mendapatkan wanita yang akan di nikahinya Armin!" Eren berteriak dengan air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya "Aku harus bagaimana?! Sejarah itu sudah terulang!" lanjutnya lagi dengan teriakan pilu.

"Aku harus bagaimana Armin? Mikasa?" Eren sesenggukan dipelukan Armin yang yang ikut menangis sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penenang di telinga Eren, berharap kata-katanya dapat membuat pemuda itu tenang.

Mikasa hanya bisa terdiam dengan air mata berlinang melihat Eren yang selalu di lindunginya di masa lalu dan masa sekarang harus merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya, merasakan sakit akibat cinta yang tak terbalas, mencintai dalam diam, menyimpan semua perasaan itu sendiri.

"Betapa sakitnya rasa cinta yang kau miliki, Eren."

.

.

∞ Love Sick ∞

.

.

Sudah satu bulan setelah kejadian dimana Eren mengingat semuanya dan selama satu bulan juga ia tidak pernah melihat Levi berkeliaran di Universitas. Sejujurnya Eren rindu akan kehadiran pria itu, semua yang berhubungan dengan pria itu membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

Eren berjalan entah kemana, hanya mengikuti kakinya yang akan membawanya melangkah entah kemana seperti yang terjadi saat itu. Dia lagi-lagi mendapatkan dirinya berdiri di bawah pohon maple yang kali ini daunnya sudah semakin banyak gugur dari dahannya karena angin yang menerbangkannya.

Sebulan lalu dia melihat Levi dan seorang wanita yang ia duga adalah Petra Ral sedang berbincang hangat ketika ia berada di bawah pohon maple yang sama, awal dari teringatnya semua kenangan pahit di masa lalu yang akan terulang kembali. Eren menghela nafas dan kembali menyandarkan tubuh letihnya itu pada pohon maple berusaha menata hatinya sedikit demi sedikit untuk menerima semua kejadian yang akan terjadi tentang Levi.

Eren memasang headphonenya, ingin beristirahat sebentar sebelum mata berwarna hijau keemasan miliknya menatap seorang pria yang ia duga sebagai Levi sedang berbincang serius dengan wanita.

"Ah! Itu Petra Ral"

Eren melihat wanita cantik itu menangis dan dia juga dapat melihat wajah gusar Levi setiap wanita itu berkata, Eren merasa penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai Levi tampak tak tenang seperti itu. Eren melihat wanita itu masih saja belum menghentikan tangisnya sebelum Levi mengatakan sesuatu hingga membuat wanita itu langsung kegirangan dan mencium mesra bibir Levi tanpa melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan itu membuat pertahanan hati Eren kembali luluh lantak karenanya, Eren memasukkan headphonenya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia benar-benar akan menangis disana.

.

.

.

Eren menggeser pintu kelas yang akan di mulai setengah jam lagi. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dekat jendela dan segera tenggalam dalam lamunannya, tetapi lamunannya itu harus tertunda karena ia mendengar sekumpulan gadis bergosip dan membawa-bawa nama ' _Sir_ Levi' dan itu berhasil membuat Eren penasaran. Eren berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya agar ia dapat mengetahui apa yang mereka gosipkan tentang Levi.

"Kau tahu? _Sir_ Levi akan menikah dengan _Senior_ Petra dari jurusan hukum itu tahun depan," gadis dengan rambut hitam yang di kuncir dua memulai percakapan.

"Berita itu sudah basi, kita semua sudah tau kalau _Sir_ Levi yang sexy itu akan menikah dengan _Senior_ Petra," gadis dengan make up tebal menyahut yang di angguki dengan teman-temannya

"Aku belum selesai bicara, makanya dengarkan aku dulu," kata gadis kuncir dua itu, "Yang ku dengar pernikahan mereka akan dipercepat minggu depan, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun _Senior_ Petra." gadis kuncir dua melanjutkan perkataannya yang di hadiahi pekikan kaget dari semua temannya.

"A-apa? Levi dan Petra? Minggu depan?" mata bermanik hijau keemasan itu sudah siap menumpahkan _liquid_ bening yang sedari tadi menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya. Dia begitu sensitif tentang semua yang berhubungan dengan Levi dan Petra.

"K-kau tidak bohong kan? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" tanya gadis lain.

"Aku tidak bohong! Ketika aku akan mengumpulkan tugas di ruangan _Mrs._ Hanji, aku tidak sengaja mendengar _Mrs._ Hanji mengatakan itu ketika ia sedang berbincang dengan _Sir_ Erwin!" gadis kuncir dua memberi bukti, "Aku curiga _Sir_ Levi sudah menanamkan benihnya kepada _Senior_ Petra! Karena sebelum sampai ke ruangan _Mrs._ Hanji, yang lebih tepatnya ketika aku berjalan ke ruangan _Mrs._ Hanji untuk mengumpulkan tugasku, aku melihat _Sir_ Levi dan _Senior_ Petra sedang berbicara serius di koridor, _Senior_ Petra saat itu menangis dengan muka cemas dan _Sir_ Levi kelihatan sedikit gusar. Oh seandainya kalian lihat betapa tampannya _Sir_ Levi saat itu." Lanjut kuncir dua yang di akhiri dengan informasi tidak lengkap dan dihadiahi protes oleh teman-temannya

"M-maaf akan ku lanjutkan. Dan aku sempat mendengar perkataan _Senior_ Petra tentang tanggung jawab, pernikahan, keluarga, dan bayi. Aku tidak mendengarnya begitu jelas karena jarakku yang jauh dari mereka juga _Senior_ Petra yang berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan." kuncir dua membuat teman-temannya kembali kaget.

"Kemudia apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" gadis dengan make up tebal penasaran

"Aku tidak tahu respon _Sir_ Levi tapi sepertinya mengangguk atau tidak berkata iya, karena aku mendengar pekikan tertahan _Senior_ Petra yang di lanjutkan dengan cekikikan bahagia dan karena aku penasaran apa yang terjadi aku mengintip dari tempat persembunyianku dan melihat pemandangan yang hot!" wajah kuncir dua mulai memerah

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" tgadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi diam penasaran

"Aku melihat _Senior_ Petra mengecup bibir _Sir_ Levi yang berlanjut dengan ciuman panas dengan lengan _Senior_ Petra yang mengalung di leher seksi _Sir_ Levi dan lengan kekar _Sir_ Levi yang bertengger indah di pinggul ramping _Senior_ Petra. Pose yang sangat intim!" perkataan kuncir dua yang berapi-api membuat teman-temannya memekik heboh

Eren yang kupingnya sudah panas mendengar gosip itu segera keluar dari kelas dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Dia kenapa?"

.

.

∞ Love Sick ∞

.

.

Eren berlari ke toilet pria untuk membasuh wajahnya yang penuh dengan jejak air mata. Eren menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca, penampilannya sungguh acak-acakan, mata merah, kelopak mata bengkak, dan hidung merah. Eren memandang miris pantulan dirinya, sangat hancur.

"Sudah saatnya aku melepaskannya,"

Setelah merasa cukup baik ia kemudian keluar dari toilet, dan di luar toilet ia melihat Levi sedang bersandar di dinding samping toilet pria dengan wajah datar andalannya.

" _S_ - _sir_? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Eren terkejut melihat Levi berdiri di depan pintu toilet.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini, nak?" bukannya menjawab Levi malah bertanya balik.

Eren yang bingung akan menjawab apa berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu di sini. Tetapi, sebelum sempat Eren mengatakan tebakannya tiba-tiba Petra keluar dari toilet wanita dan segera menuju ke arah Levi dengan membawa test pack, tetapi setelah menyadari keberadaan Eren, Petra segera menyembunyikan test pack itu di belakang tubuhnya dan mulai menyapa Eren.

"Hai, _junior_?" Petra menyapa Eren dengan senyum manis dan segera mengandeng Levi

"Hai juga _Senior_ Petra, senang bertemu denganmu," Eren membungkukkan badannya sedikit, menghalangi pandangan mereka ke matanya yang mulai berair, "Sepertinya saya harus segera pergi, ada kelas yang harus saya ikuti sekarang. Sampai jumpa _Senior_ Petra dan _Sir_ Levi." Eren segera pergi dari hadapan pasangan itu.

.

.

.

Eren kembali ke kelas, ia sudah terlambat 10 menit dan semoga saja ia tidak dihukum dengan dosennya. Eren menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu geser dihadapannya.

"Maafkan saya sudah terlambat di pertemuan pertama," Eren berkata lirih sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kau bisa duduk ditempatmu, Eren sayang," pemilik suara tersebut mempersilahkan Eren untuk duduk

"Terima kasih." Eren berjalan ke arah bangku yang belum terisi di kelas itu

"Baiklah hari ini mari kita mulai pelajarannya."

.

.

∞ Love Sick ∞

.

.

Mikasa cemas, ia tidak dapat menemukan Eren dimana-mana hari ini, ia hanya bertemu Eren pagi tadi dan langsung berpisah karena kelas mereka beda. Mikasa cemas Eren akan melakukan hal bodoh jika tidak diawasi, karena akhir-akhir ini Mikasa melihat Eren selalu melamun diberbagai kesempatan dan itu menambah kekhawaitran Mikasa terhadap Eren.

Mikasa melihat Eren dari arah utara gedung universitas, ia melihat Eren berjalan sambil melamun lagi. Mikasa sedih melihat sahabatnya itu, ia ingin membantu Eren mendapatkan cintanya tapi ia tidak dapat memaksakan kehendak Levi untuk menjadi milik Eren, Mikasa ingin memberitahu kakak sepupunya itu tentang perasaan Eren selama ini, tetapi ia takut Eren akan membencinya jika ia lancang. Ya, Mikasa di kehidupan ini benar-benar keluarga dekat dengan Levi, tetapi begitu orang tuanya meninggal ketika kecelakaan ia memilih tinggel dengan keluarga Jaeger daripada keluarga Ackerman.

Mikasa segera memanggil nama Eren tetapi diabaikan saja, dan akhirnya gadis Ackerman itu menyusul pemuda Jaeger itu sebelum ia berbuat bodoh lagi.

"Eren!" Mikasa berusaha mengejar Eren yang masih saja meneruskan langkahnya.

"Eren!" Mikasa menarik lengan pemuda itu dan menyentak badan Eren sehingga pemuda itu berbalik padanya.

"Eren, kau kenapa?" Mikasa mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari mata pemuda Jaeger itu. Pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat rapuh.

"Aku? Aku kenapa?" Eren menampik tangan Mikasa dan mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asalkan tidak menatap Mikasa.

"Kau terlihat seperti bukan Eren yang ku kenal."

Eren melirik Mikasa dengan mata sembabnya, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan gadis Ackerman itu.

"Eren yang ku kenal tidak selemah ini." Mikasa menambahkan.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Eren menghela nafas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Mikasa sendiri dengan sejuta pertanyaan dibenak gadis Ackerman itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mata kuliah hari ini Mikasa memilih untuk pulang ke kediaman Ackerman, tidak ingin mengganggu Eren yang sepertinya sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Mikasa berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion Ackerman begitu ia sampai di depan gerbang mansion Ackerman.

"Kemana perginya semua orang?" Mikasa masuk lebih dalam, mencari-cari penghuni mansion itu.

"Mikasa?" Mikasa berbalik begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Paman Kenny? Kemana semua orang?" Mikasa berjalan ke arah pria setengah baya itu.

"Mereka sedang melakukan pertemuan khusus di ruang makan." Kenny berjalan melewati Mikasa.

"Pertemuan apa yang membuat semuanya berkumpul?" Mikasa mengikuti langkah pamannya.

"Kau sungguh tida tahu masalah pertemuan itu?" Kenny berbalik menghadap Mikasa yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Pertemuan itu tentang pernikahan kakak sepupumu itu." Kenny menambahkan begitu mendapatkan ekspresi bingung dari keponakannya itu.

"L-Levi? Menikah? Kenapa secepat ini?" Mikasa bingung dengan perkataan Kenny.

"Kakak brengsek mu itu sudah membuat cicit untuk kakekmu."

Dan Mikasa sekarang tahu apa yang membuat Eren begit rapuh kali ini.

"Brengsek!"

Mikasa berlari ke ruang makan yang berada di sayap kanan mansion Ackerman dan segera membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Levi!" Mikasa berjalan ke arah Levi yang duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan itu.

"Ada apa, bocah?" Levi memandang datar ke arah adik sepupunya itu.

BUGH!

Mikasa memukul pipi kiri Levi dengan pukulan yang sangat keras dan dihadiahi tatapan kaget dari seluruh Ackerman yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Brengsek, kau tahu apa yang sudah kau perbuat hah?!" Mikasa mencengkram kerah baju Levi.

"Aku memberikan cicit untuk kakek." Levi memandang datar wajah Mikasa yang sudah memerah.

"Aku akan menikahi Petra, kau tidak usah takut nama Ackerman tercemar." Levi melepaskan cengkraman Mikasa dari kerah bajunya dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Mikasa diam, terlalu syok dengan jawaban Levi yang sangat santai itu, seakan-akan dia hanya mendapatkan anak anjing baru.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Levi," Mikasa memandang kosong ke arah wajah Levi.

"Aku tau yang ku perbuat, bocah ingusan," Levi bersidekap memandang Mikasa yang masih saja tetap diam.

"Kau telah menghancurkan hati seseorang untuk kedua kalinya, brengsek! Kau menghancurkan-" Mikasa terdiam begitu ia sadar hampir membuka rahasia Eren. Mikasa hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, menahan diri untuk memukul wajah kakak sepupunya itu lagi.

"Mikasa, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

.

.

.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku?" Levi memandang datar ke arah Mikasa yang memunggunginya.

"Kau tidak ingat apapun?" Mikasa enggan untuk berbalik.

"Oi, maksudmu apa, bocah?" Levi heran dengan pertanyaan Mikasa.

"Kau tidak ingat tentang masa lalu?" Mikasa berbalik ke arah Levi dan membalas tatapan datar Levi dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, bocah," Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan masa lalu menyakitkan itu? Levi Heichou?" Mikasa merendahkan nada bicaranya, menahan amarah.

"Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang, kau sepertinya terobsesi dengan buku 'The Titans' seperti bocah Jaeger itu." Levi memandang malas ke arah Mikasa.

"Berikan ini kepada teman pirangmu dan bocah Jaeger itu." Levi berlalu dari hadapan Mikasa begitu ia tidak mendapat balasan dari gadis itu.

Mikasa melangkah ke arah benda yang diletakkan Levi di meja nakas tempat tidurnya. Mikasa mengambil benda yang ternyata undangan yang berwarna silver dengan tinta emas yang cantik. Disana terukir nama Levi Ackerman dan Petra Ral. Mikasa terdiam dan setetes liquid bening jatuh dengan bebas dari mata indahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Eren."

.

.

∞ Love Sick ∞

.

.

Eren terdiam di bawah pohon ditemani dengan headphone yang bertengger indah di telinganya, melantunkan lagu yang tidak dinikmati Eren. Jasadnya memang disana tetapi raganya melang-lang buana entah kemana dan Eren baru tersadar ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Armin?" Eren berbalik menghadap sang pelaku dengan agak kesal.

"Eren, kita dipanggil Mikasa, Ayo." Armin menarik tangan Eren dengan paksa.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan ke arah studio seni yang berada di lantai lima gedung universitas itu. Armin membuka pintu studio seni begitu mereka sudah sampai disana. Eren bisa melihat berbagai karya seni ada di studio itu ketika ia dan Armin masuk ke dalamnya.

"Mikasa, maaf kami terlambat." Armin memecah keheningan di studio itu.

Mikasa berbalik menghadap Armin dan Eren, Eren tidak begitu jelas melihat Mikasa karena ruangan itu remang-remang.

"Eren, apakah kau disana?" Mikasa berjalan ke arah Eren.

"Y-ya?" Eren merutuki suaranya yang bergetar, entah karena apa.

"Maukah kau memaafkanku sebelum itu?" Mikasa menggenggam kedua tangan Eren.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Mikasa!" Eren panik karena ia dapat merasakan tangan Mikasa bergetar.

"Maaf, karena aku masih tidak dapat membantumu. Sama seperti masa lalu." Mikasa tidak kuasa menahan air matana.

Eren yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Armin yang hanya membalas dengan tatapan sendu.

"Oi, Mikasa, Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Eren makin bingung karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban selain isakan tertahan Mikasa.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih saat itu." Mikasa menangkup wajah Eren.

Eren yang mulai mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di sini hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah kuyu Mikasa.

"Maafkan aku Eren, lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat membantumu." Mikasa meletakkan sebuah benda di telapak tangan Eren dan bergegas meninggalkan studio itu.

Tidak lama setelah Mikasa pergi, lampu di ruangan itu menyala. Dan Eren dapat melihat benda apa yang diberikan Mikasa kepadanya.

"Undangan pernikahan _Sir_ Levi?" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Armin yang dibalas anggukan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Nah, sejarah terulang dengan manisnya." Eren tersenyum dengan manis melihat undangan itu, "Dan kau tidak salah apa-apa, Mikasa"

.

.

∞ Love Sick ∞

.

.

Eren duduk di kursi baris kedua di ruangan itu. Eren, Armin, Mikasa dan seluruh tamu undangan sedang berada di gereja menghadiri upacara pernikahan Levi dan Petra. Eren bisa merasakan kebahagiaan keluarga pihak kedua mempelai pengantin.

Eren menatap Levi yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan altar bersama penghulu, menunggu Petra datang. Levi menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalaman dan dasi kupu-kupu yang berwarna senada dengan tuxedo yang dikenakannya, jangan lupa dengan setangkai mawar yang disisipkan pada bagian dada sebelah kiri tuxedonya. Rambut belah tengah sewarna langit malam disisir ke belakang menggunakan gel rambut, benar-benar tampan.

Mikasa yang sadar dengan tatapan Eren hanya bisa meremas tangan Eren, berharap dapat meringankan rasa sakit yang dirasakan pemuda Jaeger itu.

Suara pintu gereja yang terbuka membuat semua orang yang didalamnya berdiri dan berbalik menghadap ke arah pintu, penasaran dengan siapa yang akan masuk.

Petra datang dengan tangan yang digandeng oleh ayahnya menuju Levi yang menunggunya di altar. Petra sangat cantik dengan gaun _steampunk_ berwarna hitam dan putih yang berenda-renda dipadukan dengan topi kecil berwarna senada dengan gaunnya sebagai aksesoris di rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan indah.

Ayah Petra menyerahkan Petra kepada Levi begitu mereka sampai di altar sambil membisikkan sesuatu entah apa itu kepada Levi dan hanya diangguki oleh Levi.

Upacara pernikahan dimulai begitu penghulu mengajukan pertanyaan sakral yang akan membuat Levi dan Petra sebagai pasangan yang sah. Eren menahan napas, takut pertahannya hancur disaat seperti ini.

Penghulu berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua mempelai, mulai mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Levi. "Saudara Levi, dihadapan Tuhan dan para hadirin hari ini, apakah saudara bersedia menerima, mengasuh, merawat, menghormati dan memelihara Saudari Petra Ral sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat juga setia kepadanya selama saudara berdua hidup dan saudara bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan saudara ini sebagai suami yang setia dan takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidupmu?"

"Ya."

Eren merasa kakinya tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya sendiri dan ia merasa pandangannya kabur karena air matanya yang menganak sungai. Mikasa yang berada disampingnya menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, berusaha menenangkan Eren.

"Sedikit lagi Eren, aku tahu kau kuat." Eren mendengar suara Armin yang berbisik disebelahnya

"Saudari Petra, dihadapan Tuhan dan para hadirin hari ini, apakah saudari bersedia tunduk kepada suami serta menerima, mengasuh, merawat, menghormati dan memelihara Saudara Levi Ackerman sebagai suami saudari satu-satunya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat juga setia kepadanya selama saudara berdua hidup dan saudari bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan saudari ini sebagai istri yang setia dan takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidupmu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Kedua mempelai dipersilahkan berciuman."

Ketika kedua mempelai telah bersatu, tangis kebahagiaan, tepuk tangan meriah, dan sorak sorai kebahagiaan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru gereja, tak terkecuali Eren.

Setetes liquid bening jatuh dari mata indahnya, tak dapat di halau oleh Eren. Ia merasa hatinya sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Ia tenggelam dalam kesedihan disaat ia berada di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ia rasakan juga, karena orang yang ia cintai dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Eren menutup matanya, berusaha memeluk semua rasa sakit itu agar ia dengan ikhlas dapat merelakannya lagi, walaupun itu berarti ia akan menusuk hatinya setiap waktu rasa sakit itu datang. Karena sampai kapanpun, ia memang tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan cintanya.

.

.

THE END

.

.

" _Terima kasih atas benih cinta yang kau sudah taburkan di hatiku ini entah sejak kapan, aku akan memelihara cinta ini sendiri tanpa perlu kau ikut memeliharanya dan cinta ini akan tumbuh dengan indahnya walaupun tanpa kau."_

* * *

Author Note :

Hai, aku kembali dengan membawa FF baru yang sama tidak jelasnya dengan FF sebelumnya, aku tau kok ini benar-benar idenya main stream sangat ;-; aku hanya ingin mengeskpresikan imajinasi terliarku. Maafkan karena lagi-lagi penulisannya yang aneh dan amburadul, aku belum terbiasa dengan penulisan yang sesuai kaidah-kaidah ;-; masih butuh belajar lagi.

Semoga suka dengan FF ini, sepertinya harus menunggu untuk Je T'aime lagi, karena aku harus merombak chap 2 yang sudah rampung karena aku tidak suka dengan apa yang aku tulis disitu.

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
